


Day 15: Sick

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sickness, wash is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Continuation of day 14, but not totally necessary to read this fic. Carolina suffers from morning sickness. It might not make for the best holiday season, but as long as Wash is by her side, she's happy.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 12





	Day 15: Sick

Day 15: Sick. Continuation from day 14.  
Carolina suffers from morning sickness. It might not make for the best holiday season, but as long as Wash is by her side, she’s happy.

“Thank you, Wash.” Carolina reaches out, gratefully accepting the offered glass of ginger ale. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Eh, okay. My stomach feels like it’s starting to settle down on its own, but we both know how that’s gone before,” she replies, grimacing at the thought of her stomach churning again, taking a small sip to try and calm it.”

“This is supposed to go away after the first trimester, right?”

“Yeah, approximately. Hopefully only a few more weeks of this.”

“Shit, I hope so. I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

“It’s going to be so worth it, though. Did you look at any of those car seat sets I sent you while you were on lunch?”

“I did, I think for us either the first or the third will work best for us.” 

“I agree. I can’t believe that in a little over six months we’re going to have a- uh oh.” The redhead pales, an impressive feat for somebody that’s already as pale as she is, and bolts out of the bed, running into the bathroom, Wash a fraction of a second behind her, grabbing her hair out of her face as she empties the ginger ale from her stomach into the toilet.

“I wish there was something I could do to help this go away,” Wash’s voice is soft as he kneels next to his wife, left hand holding her hair out of the way, right hand rubbing her back gently as she dry heaves again, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

“Thank you, Wash, I know you’d move mountains if it would help, but you just being here and doing what you’re doing is enough. We knew this would probably not be easy for me if it ever happened, but I am glad it’s happening.” The smaller of the two leans back against her husband, breathing deep a few times.

“Good?”

“I think so.” 

“Good. Do we need to cancel everyone coming over at Christmas?”

“No, that’s still two weeks away, and I want to see them all. It’ll be okay. As long as I have people around that I love and love and care for me, I’m perfectly fine dealing with this as much as I need to.”

“I love you so much, Carolina.”

“I love you, too, David.


End file.
